One Year
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: It's been a year since the building fell, but didn't fall. A year since a robot was destroyed, but wasn't completely broken. A year since a plan fell apart, only to be made better. A year since I died...but didn't die.


**Soundtrack: Coming Home Part 2 - Skylar Grey**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

It's been a year since our stupid plan failed...since _I_ failed. I still can't believe I didn't see it coming. Adam's blast wave...I should've seen it. Dad built me to be the ultimate weapon; it's how I was designed.

I had only one purpose, and I failed.

I'm a failure.

So I guess it makes sense as to why he never came back for me. He probably thinks I'm dead right now, but he's wrong. Yes, my body was destroyed, but my hard drive wasn't. I was able to link into what was left of a computer in his now mostly destroyed lab, and now I'm nothing but a program.

But, hey, at least I'm not dead, right?

Sometimes, when I'm bored, I like to think. Think about al I could've done if I had been human, and if Douglas wasn't my dad. If I was just a normal teenager.

Would I still have gone to Mission Creek? Would I have ever become friends with Adam, Bree, and Chase? Would Leo still have hated me? Would-...Would I have been happy to live my life?

I'm not saying that my life was _all_ bad, but I'm not even sure if there was enough good to make the bad worth while.

Yes, Dad gave created me, but he only wanted to use me for my bionics to get his _real_ kids back. Yes, he gave me a place to live, but filled this place with horrible memories. Yes, he gave me bionics, but that's the only thing he ever liked about me. I would say love, but, let's be honest, he never loved me. He loved what I would do. My powers and abilities.

No, not me.

Maybe if he had then...Things would have been different.

Maybe, just maybe, we could have been a _real_ family. Just the two of us. Maybe if he had loved me, then he wouldn't have felt the need to have Adam, Bree, and Chase as well. I would have been enough.

But I wasn't.

I wasn't enough for him, because I wasn't good enough.

They were human; I wasn't. They could think for themselves; I couldn't. They would live past sixteen years; I wouldn't have.

I wasn't good enough for him. I've faced the fact, and I'm okay with it now. Sure it's sad, but maybe it's better this way. Him out with Krane, and me here in his computer.

One good thing about being inside a computer is that I can get into security cameras from anywhere in the world. I can still watch him and see what he's up to. I sometimes like to watch the Davenports as well. See what kinds of fun stuff they're up to.

As much as I didn't like it, I actually liked hanging out with them. They were definitely more fun than training 24/7 with Dad.

But then they found out I was evil. That Leo had been right all along. Then I wasn't enough for them either. I'm never good enough. No matter what I do, I just can't be perfect like they want me to be.

Dad wanted me to be the perfect soldier.

Adam, Bree, and Chase wanted me to be the perfect friend.

Leo just wanted me gone.

Nobody wanted _me_. The real me. The me that likes computers, and acting, and enjoys just sitting down once and a while to watch a movie with my friends. Just a normal teenage boy who wants to be loved.

But, unfortunately, that's not how my life turned out. I'm not perfect. Heck, I'm not even human! I'll never be good enough for them, and I've accepted it.

Because it's been a year, and they're all just fine without me. They're lives are better off. I was a nuisance, and, even though I would never have even let this thought into my head a year ago, I care about them. I want what's best for them. And if that's a life without me then...

It's been a year, and I'm still around. More years will pass, and I might eventually die. I don't know. But for now I'm just gonna continue to watch them, hoping someone will eventually care enough to come find me. But it hasn't happened yet, and I doubt it ever will.

But it's only been a year. Maybe it will happen in the future; maybe not. Still everyday, I tell myself that it might happen, because it's only been...

One year.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm writing this because...It;s been a year since I joined FanFiction! One year ago today, October 11th 2014, I joined FanFiction.** **In the year I've been on here I've posted 38 stories. 39 counting this one :)**

 **I've met a bunch of amazing writers on here who are really nice and really made me feel welcome when I first joined. You guys are amazing, anf thank you for being so supportive of me and my work.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who reads me stories, because it seriously means the world to me. I never thought anyone would ever _want_ read anything I wrote, but you guys did, and I can't express how happy that makes me.**

 **I still remember posting my first story on here, and not having a clue how to work the site. I had to look up how to add a new chapter. XD And now I've come alot farther. I've gotten better at my grammar, story telling, and just my writing in general from writing these stories. Writing is a passion of mine, and I won't be giving that up for a _long_ time.**

 **I'm really sorry for not being that active in this archive, but I'm really trying. I'm really hoping to get the first chapter of 'It Wasn't Me' up soon, and I'm gonna try to get my in progress stories finished.**

 **Hey, I just thought of something. The soundtrack for this story - Coming Home - is kinda me right now. I'm coming back into the archive. I'm coming home! LOL, this is me being weird and sleep deprived right now, so...yeah, I need to get some sleep XD**

 **Thanks again for reading my stories, because, once again, it seriously means the world to me.**

 **Toodles**


End file.
